


We Need To Talk

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

It seemed as though Lucifer had practically moved into another room after he had yelled at Sam about the warding a week ago. Sam missed him. They saw each other every day, but it seemed like Lucifer just left the room when Sam came in. Sam used to wake up with Lucifer snuggled up against him. Now his side of the bed was cold.

Gabriel had noticed the tension between the two and was almost ready to lock them in a room and make them talk it out. Instead, he went to Dean. “We gotta do something, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “No, we don’t. We mess around with them and it could make it worse.” He could tell Gabriel was miserable and he hugged the archangel. “What we can do is clear out for a while. Find a hunt and  call them to do research for us. It might get them talking. It might not. But we can’t just interfere here.”

Gabriel returned the hug, then rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “They’re just both so miserable. As much as I hate to say it, I think Luci is right. Sam doesn’t want to break the wards.” He yelped a little as Dean’s hand found his rear and smacked hard.

“That’s not true, Gabe.” Dean pushed the angel back and glared down at him. “Cas has been looking everywhere for any hint to an idea of how the cage was built. This isn’t a situation of us not doing anything. It’s that we can’t.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry, Dean.” He slipped away. “So. Hunt. Force them to research together. Good plan.”

The following day, Dean and Gabriel left on a hunt. Dean asked Sam to stay behind to keep an eye on Lucifer. He wasn’t happy about it, but agreed. Lucifer watched from a distance, then disappeared deeper into the bunker after Sam looked at him and then turned away.

Lucifer curled up in the room he had taken over after his argument with Sam. He had never hated himself so much as he did the whole past week. He hated that he was weak. He hated that he was trapped. He hated that he’d upset Sam so much. He really didn’t want to be there anymore. He just wanted to be anywhere that Sam didn’t have to look at him and see how much of a mistake he was and what a mistake Sam had made by mating with him. He needed his mate badly and Sam hadn’t even tried to talk to him. He hadn’t knocked on his door. He hadn’t tried to say anything when they were in the same room. Sam just didn’t seem to care. He burrowed under the four blankets he had taken from other rooms, including the down comforter that Sam had bought for them, and didn’t even stop himself from crying again.

Sam stood outside the door to the room Lucifer was in. He rested his hand on the door and shook his head. Giving Lucifer space wasn’t working. He knew they’d have to talk. He lowered his hand to the door knob and was about to turn it when his phone rang. He pulled his phone out and looked at the name. Dean was calling him. He answered as he walked away from the door.

Lucifer had poked his head out from the blankets when he heard the phone ringing. He heard Sam answer and heard the footsteps retreating. He didn’t think. He just grabbed the closest object, which happened to be Milton’s Paradise Lost, and threw it at the door. He ducked back under the blankets after the smack of the book first hitting the door, then the floor resounded through the room, and the hallway behind it.

Sam looked back at the room when he heard the smack, then told Dean he’d call him back and hung up. He went back to the door and just opened it. No hesitation. No stopping to think. He just went inside. He saw the bundle of blankets on the bed and knew Lucifer was under it. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed. “We need to talk.”

Lucifer didn’t come out from the blankets. He just curled up tighter. He didn’t speak either. He didn’t trust himself to not start crying again. It just hurt to have Sam so close and not be able to cuddle with him anymore.

“Lucifer, please?” Sam gently laid a hand on the bundle. He couldn’t tell what part of Lucifer he was touching, but he thought maybe his back. He started to rub from side to side. “I know you’re mad at me. I know you think I’m not doing anything to help you.” He sighed. “The problem is that I don’t know how to help you. Cas has been looking for anything regarding the cage. Anything that can help us identify the warding so we can try and figure out how to remove it.”

Lucifer listened to Sam but stayed firmly underneath the blankets. He did, however, stick one hand out and curled it around himself to take Sam’s hand. He still didn’t speak.

Sam smiled slightly as Lucifer was at least there and understood what he’d said. He stayed there for a while, content to just sit there with Lucifer. Every so often, he’d hear what might have been a soft sniffle from the archangel. His phone rang again and both of them jumped at the sudden sound. Sam pulled his phone out and looked at it. “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and left the room to take the call.

Lucifer nodded under the blankets, even though Sam couldn’t see. He pulled his arm back under the blankets, then scooted over to the other side, clearly making enough room for Sam if he wanted to join him when he came back. He couldn’t hear every word of the conversation, but he heard enough. It had to be Dean on the other end.

Sam was quick to find out if Dean needed help or what. He told Dean not to call again unless he really needed some research done. Yeah, things were fine. He was trying to talk to Lucifer and mend things between them and had been interrupted twice now. After Dean’s apology, he hung up and went back to the room. He noticed that Lucifer had moved and could better make out the Lucifer shaped ball under the blankets.

Lucifer heard when Sam came back in. He waited for Sam to ignore the offer of joining him, or for Sam to leave, or for Sam to further break his heart somehow. He went completely still when Sam sat back down on the bed. He closed his eyes tight and waited. He wasn’t sure how he missed it, but suddenly Sam was under the blankets with him and pulling him in close. He let out a sigh of relief and twisted in Sam’s arms until he was facing his human. He pressed up tight against Sam.

Sam had kicked off his shoes and managed to get under the blankets before he had an armful of archangel. He hugged Lucifer tight and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed the angel’s back and wasn’t surprised when Lucifer let his wings out.

Lucifer hadn’t intended to let Sam touch his wings again this soon, but he couldn’t resist. When Sam’s hand was on his back, he needed to feel the touch on his feathers. He immediately relaxed into the touch on his wings. He still didn’t feel up to talking, but he knew Sam would be okay with that.

And Sam was okay with that. He let Lucifer keep his silence while he gently ran his fingers through Lucifer’s feathers. It wasn’t long before he heard soft snoring coming from Lucifer. He stayed there and just held his angel.

When Lucifer woke up, he immediately realized several hours had passed. He also realized that the blankets had been tossed off. He was still in Sam’s arms, which explained why the blankets were gone. He stretched as much as he could, then tilted his head up to look at Sam.

Sam looked back down at Lucifer. “Feel any better?” At Lucifer’s nod, he also nodded. “Feel like talking?” He nodded again at Lucifer’s head shake. “Do you at least understand that I am trying to help now?” Another nod from Lucifer. “Good.” He kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “Now, final question. You do know that I love you and will always love you, no matter what happens?”

Lucifer went still, closing his eyes and buried his face against Sam’s chest. He knew that, yes, but believing it was something else. He finally nodded and tightened his hold on his mate. He finally spoke softly. “Don’t leave me.” His feathers ruffled up in fear that Sam still might leave.

Sam smoothed down Lucifer’s feathers. “I’m not.” He sighed softly. “Look at me, Lucifer.” He waited until the archangel did look up at him. “You’re my mate, my, well, my husband. I’m not leaving you.” He stopped smoothing down feathers to cup Lucifer’s cheek. “I love you and I will not rest until you’re free from your cage.” He let his hand trail down over Lucifer’s neck, shoulder, arm, and back to his wings. “Though I hope you’ll keep this vessel. I’m quite attached to him.”

Lucifer scooted up just a bit and kissed Sam, just a brush of lips against his. He pulled back before Sam could deepen the kiss. “Considering Nick can hold me without a problem, I can stay here.” He allowed himself a small smile, just a touch on the corners of his lips.

Sam was relieved to see Lucifer smile, even if it was barely there. He slid a hand between Lucifer’s wings and his back to pull him closer. “You’re mine, angel, and I am not letting you go. Ever.” He didn’t let Lucifer respond as he pressed his lips to Lucifer’s, licking against his lips until the archangel let him in. He moved down a little, kissing and nipping over Lucifer’s jaw, then neck.

Lucifer closed his eyes and just let the sensations wash over him. It had been extremely hard to not give into his need for his mate the past week. It was taking everything he had to not flip Sam on his back and fuck him hard. He wanted Sam to be able to reconnect with him too. He barely heard Sam’s whispered request for him to get their clothes off quickly. He just thought about it and he and Sam were both naked.

Sam kept slipping downward, kissing over Lucifer’s chest, his hand moving to rest on Lucifer’s hip. He looked up to see his angel’s eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he was close to being overwhelmed just by these gentle kisses and touches. He knew Lucifer didn’t like to lay on his back, but he didn’t think the angel would mind once he really got started.

Lucifer felt Sam rolling him on his back. He resisted at first, but then went willingly enough. He nearly shouted as Sam didn’t warn him or hesitate before practically swallowing him down. His hips were held down so he couldn’t buck upward and choke Sam. He gripped the sheets tight and arched best he could as the sensation of Sam’s mouth and tongue threatened to tear him to pieces.

Sam hummed softly as he pulled back, letting Lucifer’s cock go. He looked up at the angel. “Top or bottom?” He saw Lucifer shake his head, which Sam knew that meant he didn’t care. He nodded and was about to ask for lube when he heard a snap and there was a tube in his hand. He chuckled and opened it, covering his fingers. He reached behind himself and slid a finger in while taking Lucifer’s cock back in his mouth.

Lucifer half expected Sam to fuck him, but when he saw Sam starting to prep himself, he whimpered. When Sam started sucking his cock again, he let out a low moan and kept his hands tight on the sheets to keep from grabbing Sam’s hair too hard. He didn’t have to wait too long before Sam was pulling away completely and moving to his hands and knees next to Lucifer.

Lucifer got up and let Sam slick him up with the lube before he moved to kneel between Sam’s legs. He teased Sam for a moment, working three fingers into his mate before letting the tip of his cock slide over Sam’s hole before slowly pushing in. He held Sam’s hips steady, keeping the human from pushing back. He heard the frustrated whine and smiled to himself.

Sam was held firmly in place as Lucifer took his time. It had been too long for them both, but his mate didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry. When Lucifer had finally pushed all the way in, he sighed softly and let his head hang down. He felt the body above him cover his back and find his hands, lacing their fingers together. Kisses were pressed against the back of his neck and his shoulders.

Lucifer just stayed still for a moment, relishing the sensation of being inside Sam. He tightened his fingers around Sam’s, then found his voice again. “I love you, Sam.” He heard the words returned in a whisper from his mate. He pulled back, then gently slid back into Sam.

Sam moaned at the first slow movement. He knew this wasn’t going to be hard and fast. Lucifer was in a mood where he wanted to make love and not just fuck. He was okay with that. He was more than okay with that. He let Lucifer set the pace and even let him push Sam all the way down on the bed.

Lucifer pulled back completely. He needed more. He turned Sam over so they would be facing each other. Once Sam was on his back, he slid back into his human. He let his wings touch Sam’s hands and he pressed his face against Sam’s neck as fingers slid through his feathers. He continued to keep things slow and gentle.

Sam whimpered as he felt Lucifer’s grace along the wings. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. He rocked his hips up to meet Lucifer’s gentle thrusts. He felt one of Lucifer’s hands slide between them and take hold of his cock, stroking him in the exact way that could get him off every time.

Lucifer felt Sam tighten around him and heard his breathing accelerate. He knew his mate was close. He kissed and nipped at Sam’s neck, before licking up to Sam’s earlobe, nipping it gently. “Come for me, Sam.” The words were whispered, but did the job. He felt Sam coming hard, tightening around him and milking his own orgasm from him.

Sam went limp afterward, just holding the angel on top of him. He felt Lucifer slip out of him but didn’t let the angel move off. He felt lips on his and returned the soft kisses he was being given. Only once it became uncomfortable to have a body covering his did he let Lucifer slide off to the side.

Lucifer curled up against Sam and rested his head on Sam’s chest. He closed his eyes, content to lay there together. He wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and a leg around Sam’s legs. He wasn’t letting his human go anywhere for a while. The only other thing he did was make all the blankets drape over them both.

Sam huffed out a laugh when the blankets were suddenly there again. He kissed the top of Lucifer’s head and settled in for the rest of the evening, and if the archangel had his way, probably most of tomorrow too.

When the phone rang, Sam had to answer. He’d checked on Lucifer before grabbing the phone and was not surprised to find the archangel asleep. He spoke quietly while talking to Dean only to find out that he wasn’t going to be needed for research but the hunt was going well. It was a ghost and they’d already found out who and where the guy was buried. Simple salt and burn. When Sam hung up, he tossed the phone back to the bedside table and settled back down to sleep for a bit. At least things could get back to normal now.


End file.
